


Intimacy Lesson 1.0

by Bluechesire, Zenith_is_Alone



Series: More Than a Fireteam [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post Red War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluechesire/pseuds/Bluechesire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_is_Alone/pseuds/Zenith_is_Alone
Summary: ‘To all who need a break from their trouble,There shall be a glorious ball hosted for all those who may wish to go. Dress code is strictly formal. Only class 1 weapons allowed within the dance halls. Relax, have fun, have a break!Attendance is not required.-Vanguard’Zenith gets a bit more than he bargained for.





	Intimacy Lesson 1.0

The night was magical. Lights, decorations, and people filled the tower with an ambiance of elegance and grace. 

 

_ ‘To all who need a break from their trouble, _

_ There shall be a glorious ball hosted for all those who may wish to go. Dress code is strictly formal. Only class 1 weapons allowed within the dance halls. Relax, have fun, have a break! _

 

_ Attendance is not required.  _

_ -Vanguard’ _

 

As soon as the invitations were sent out, guardians scrambled to be presentable for the amazing night. Zenith himself wasn’t too worried however. He had 3 very attentive women checking his every movement. Aiona had handled his outfit, insisting that was her job as the eldest among the group. Mirianna help to style his hair. She didn’t do much besides use a bit of gel to sweep it back more, but she insisted it made him look “Delectable”. Zenith figured that was a good thing. 

 

River had returned from patrol sometime ago, freshly showered at the insistence of Miranna (she claimed she reeked of ether and mud.). She raced around the apartment to help get everyone ready, whether it was grabbing a item in need or preparing the things that they’d be taking with them. It was in the hour before they had to leave that Aiona realized the young exo was still wearing her armor. The Exo must not have realized that she was coming either; because River gained Zeniths attention by giving a shrill shriek as Miranna tackled her to strip her of the gear and put a dress on her.

 

Finally, Zenith was dressed to the 9’s in a wonderful pale blue dress shirt and white bow tie. Over that he had a waistcoat without a jacket. He insisted it made him look too stuffy. On Altran however...the man made anything look amazing. So, the 6 guardians headed for the dance hall dressed in their best with their heads held high. 

 

The halls themselves were beautiful. They teemed with other guardians mingling and swaying on the dance floor with their lovers held close. Looking up the group could see lanterns decorating the sky like twinkling diamonds which only added to the atmosphere. 

 

“May I have this dance, Stud?” Zenith heard from his right. Looking over he saw Mirianna holding out a hand in offering. Her elegant red gown hugged her body masterfully. 

 

“Is that not my line?” Zenith teased as he took the hand anyway. 

 

“I can’t help it if you leave a girl wanting, Zee. Should have asked me sooner.” The pair joined in the cacophony and blended in seamelessly. 

 

Zenith smiled fondly. “My dear waiting for someone to ask her? That does not sound much like you at all!” 

 

Their banter continued until the song ended. They didn’t have to wait however before Altran swooped in and stole Mirianna away. Zenith wasn’t alone though. He made his way over to Aiona who had made herself comfortable by the punch bowl. 

 

“‘Bout time you came around here. Lil’ ol’ me was getting lonely.” She said taking Zenith’s hand as well. 

 

The night continued on with much of the same thing. Zenith made his way through their entire fireteam leading dances and showing of his beautiful friends. Even Altran managed to pull him away at one point. 

 

“I must admit, I have always been the one leading the dance.” Zenith spoke with arms wrapped around Altran’s neck. 

 

Altran brushed a knuckle across the shorter Awoken’s cheek. “There’s a first time for anything, My Dove.” 

 

Zenith blushed and rested his head against Altran’s chest. He always felt warm inside when Altran called him by sweet endearments. “You make this seem like a Fitzgerald romance.”

 

“You surely wouldn’t leave me for some loveless marriage now would you, ol’ Sport?” Complete with an almost cartoonish style voice causing Zenith to let out an unexpected laugh. 

 

“No. Never. You and Mirianna are both too amazing.” 

 

“Speaking of, look at our little firework now.” Altran said and turned them so Zenith got an excellent view of Mirianna comparing knives with some other hunter. “Should have known she wouldn’t put it all away for one night.”

 

The Titan hummed in agreement. 

 

_ “Alright all you love-birds! One last dance and then it’s time to shut this down! Don’t think I don’t know someone spiked the punch! I still expect those reports tomorrow!”  _ Cayde-6’s voice came over the speakers. 

 

Altran’s face suddenly sported a devious look. “We need our final dance as a trio.”

 

“But how, there is three of us...We cannot dance together.” Zenith pointed out with a slight tinge of disappointment. 

 

“Trust me, Dove. We will.” Altran whispered huskily in his ear as Mirianna came over to them. She shared a look with Altran before grabbing Zenith much like before during their first dance. 

 

Zenith smiled thinking they were just going to take turns throughout the song, but it melted away as he felt Altran wrap his arms around him from behind. “Trust me, Dove.”

 

The trio swayed gently to the calming beats of the song. None of them felt left out either with all of their arms intertwined. Altran even managed to caress Mirianna’s cheek by reaching around Zenith. It truly felt magical to them. 

 

As the song came to a close, Zenith felt Altran’s lips trail up his neck. “Let’s, how they say, keep the fun going shall we?” 

 

Now, Zenith had never been in a polyamorous relationship before. And never before had he been in one with someone Asexual. He wasn’t quite sure how it was supposed to go. It felt wrong to leave Mirianna out of what was sure to be an emotional night, but he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable either. As if reading his thoughts, Mirianna pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste, as all of their kisses were, but she put a lot of emotion through it. 

 

“Trust us, love. We know what we’re doing.” She assured. “But if you don’t want this we can stop.”

 

“Of course!” Altran agreed without hesitation. “You can say no at any time. We don’t have to go any further.”

 

Zenith blushed at the intensity in Mirianna’s eyes. He was positive Altran’s matched. “I want to. I do. And I trust you both.” 

 

The next 30 minutes were a blur of kisses and touches as the trio maneuvered their way back to their apartment. As they approached the door, Mirianna broke off to unlock it while Altran took the time to push Zenith against the wall and really  _ kiss  _ him. It surprised the Titan seeing as how Altran always portrayed himself as the slow and careful lover of the group. The kiss though was exactly the opposite. 

 

Before Zenith knew it Altran had his lower lip between his and gently bit it. They couldn’t go any further however, since Mirianna had the door open and they were still in the hall. 

 

“Come on you two. Let’s move this to the bedroom. I’m sure the others wouldn’t appreciate it if we stopped in the living room.” 

 

Altran let out an uncharacteristic growl as he grabbed Zenith behind his thighs and lifted him up to carry him inside. Said Titan’s eyes widened comically at the display while he wrapped his arms around Altran’s neck to keep from falling. He held on until they reached their shared bedroom and then he was promptly tossed onto the bed. 

 

“Easy now, Altran. This is his first time with us. It has to be special. We can ravage him another time.” Miri advised shutting their door and locking it. As Zenith gathered his bearing and he watched as Altran took a visible breath. The Warlock’s hands went to his suit jacket and undid the buttons before slipping it off his shoulders. He continued with this show until his chest was bare and his pants were unbuttoned. “Don’t do everything for him.” Miri remarked somehow already settled on the side of the bed without either man noticing. 

 

Zenith bit his kissed red lips as he wrestled with his waistcoat and shoes.

 

Altran made his way over and gave him a hand which was greatly appreciated. Zenith just couldn’t handle the heat bubbling in his stomach anymore as he pulled at the buttons on his shirt causing them to pop off and roll all over the place. Mirianna gasped at the display but smirked. “Looks like someone’s a bit impatient.” 

 

With another bought of wrestling clothes away done, Altran crawled up unto the bed to strandle Zenith’s body when they where both clad in only underwear. “Let me tell you how this works,” He started breathlessly. “Mirianna will not engage in any sexual activity besides kissing. She does however, like to watch. So you shouldn’t feel guilty when we get...occupied.”

 

“But you can always say no.” Mirianna stated again.

 

Zenith, in a rare display of lust, said, “I do not want to stop. I want to keep going.” 

 

Altran smirked. “Think he’ll keep that proper speak when I’m inside him?”

 

“Not a chance! But before we get there,” Mirianna went to the bedside table and pulled out a small tube of lubricant and a condom. She tossed them both too Altran who caught it with ease. “Wrap it before you tap it.” 

 

Zenith couldn't help but snicker at Altran's exasperated face. It was quickly replaced with a surprised moan as Altran palmed his erection through his underwear. “I’d say we’ve talked enough. I’m thinking of some better uses for that mouth of yours.”

 

Immediately the atmosphere turned from light and fun to steamy and hot. Altran leaned over the Titan for what seemed like a kiss at first until he passed up Zenith’s lips to instead latch onto his neck. “Or maybe you’d like my mouth first. How does that sound my little Pillow Prince?”

 

The meaning of the words slipped completely over Zenith’s head but he found that he didn’t much care before he nodded. Altran carried through with his words as he took his sweet time tracing and tasting every inch of Zenith’s muscled chest. It was when his lips caught on a beaded nipple that he got a whole new reaction. 

 

A sound like a wounded animal filled the air as Zenith’s hips carted up against Altran’s. He had no idea his nipples were so sensitive. They certainly weren’t like that before. Altran smirked and took his time giving each one special attention. Laving over one with his tongue, he used his hand to roll the other between his fingers. The noises Zenith made only fueled his touches. 

 

“He looks like he’s about to lose his mind and you haven’t even really touched him yet.” 

 

“What else do you expect from out pretty little virgin?” 

 

Poor Zenith  couldn’t even defend himself as he panted for breath. Thankfully Altran continued his journey down the Titan’s chest however seeing as how Zenith didn’t think he’d be able to stand much more of the teasing. He was already leaking as his cock pressed against his underwear demanding to be set free. As if tracking his thoughts, Altran mouthed at him through the damp fabric. 

 

“Ah~” Zenith keened looking away from the Warlock. Immediately his eyes landed on Mirianna who was watching him with the softest smile. It was almost as if he wasn’t about to lose his mind if Altran just  _ hurried up and put his mouth on him already! _ Still though, he laced their fingers together. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, love. I can’t wait to show you all the ways we can be intimate without sex.” She said honestly. The Titan couldn’t wait either. Not if it was as good as what he was experiencing no- And  _ oh Traveler!  _

 

Altran had finally stopped teasing him and had pulled down his underwear enough to slip the head of Zenith’s cock into his mouth. “Please! Hah~” He couldn’t help but beg. For what, he didn’t know. Mercy? More? His eyes fluttered shut and he heard and felt both Altran’s chuckle and Mirianna’s soothing encouragement. 

 

It almost felt too soon as the heat in his stomach built up to almost form a coil that became tighter and tighter as Altran took more of him in. While Zenith seemed distracted however, the Warlock slicked up a few of his fingers and pressed one against Zenith’s most intimate place. Mirianna leaned over to kiss his warm cheek right as Altran managed to slip the digit inside. 

 

It was a shame that Zenith used his unoccupied hand to cover up what must have been an utterly wrecked sound. The stretch didn’t hurt seeing as how Altran made sure to be very gentle, but it was weird in a way. He didn’t know whether to thrust up or push back. 

 

“Open your eyes, Darling. Look at Altran. Watch him.” 

 

Had he yet to open his eyes? It seemed he had. The sudden sight of Altran going down on him and fingering him at the same time was surprisingly arousing seeing as how Zenith had never thought about it before. And suddenly there was another finger and they  _ curled  _ inside him and he saw  _ stars _ . “ _ O-oh! W-what was- Mmph! _ ” Zenith covered his mouth once more as his eyes rolled back in his head. Whatever it was Altran was touching felt like ecstasy. And suddenly the coil released and Zenith swore he passed out from the pleasure. 

 

When he finally came back to awareness, Altran was pressed against one side and Mirianna was pressed against the other. Each were whispering praise into his ears and running their hands over his body. He felt weightless. As soon as they realized he was aware again, Mirianna was holding a bottle of water up to his mouth and helping him sip it. 

 

“You were so good for us, Dove.” Altran spoke kissing the hickey on Zenith’s neck. 

 

“But...We…” Zenith tried to say but couldn’t quite get the words out. 

 

The pair’s eyebrows creased in unison. “What’s wrong, love?”

 

“We didn’t...go all the way…” He managed. 

 

Before he knew it he was pulled into a three way hug. “Oh my darling sweet love, We don’t have to go all the way tonight.”

 

“But I want to…” He said honestly. “I want you to feel good as well.” 

 

Altran couldn’t help but coo at the adorable pout on his lover’s face. “Well, alright, but we can stop if you don’t want to.” 

 

Mirianna gave him a chaste kiss full of love before moving over to give them more room on the bed. “Nervous?”

 

“Maybe a little? I have never really done anything like this before.” Zenith admitted causing his partners to freeze. 

 

“You mean we're your first time ever?” 

 

Was it really that big of a deal? Would they not want him anymore because he's not experienced? “I...I do not know what I had done before being a guardian, but as far as I know, yes...Is that...a problem?”

 

“Oh hon…” Zenith looked up to see Mirianna looking down at him fondly. “Not at all. We love you just the same. We're just happy we can be your first. We promise to make this a memorable night.” 

 

Tears clouded the youngest guardian's vision. “I...I love you both as well.” It felt right even as his other hand clenched on the sheets. 

 

Altran asked for his consent one last time before slicking up his fingers again and sliding two in soon after. Zenith uncontrollably gasped and clenched the sheets harder as he tensed up. He was still sensitive from his first orgasm and the intrusion was sudden.  

 

“Shhhh, my sweet.” Altran soothed as his other hand ran down Zenith's chest gently. 

 

“Just relax for us, babe.” Miri said as well. 

 

With a few deep breaths, Zenith nodded. “Ready…”

 

Altran took some time scissoring his fingers inside Zenith while carefully avoiding whatever spot it was that made him lose his mind before. The care and gentleness put into the action made the Titan feel so special it was almost overwhelming. When the time came to add another finger, Altran’s lips met Zenith in a passionate kiss. He had no trouble taking the lead as the other man was happy to give up control. He trusted his lovers. That thought alone set a fire alight in the pair. 

 

When the Warlock was sure his love was adequately stretched, he ripped open the condom wrapper and slid it down his aching cock. He didn't even need to prompt Zenith to open his legs farther for him to slip between them. The man was already there. 

 

Zenith wasn't quite hard yet, but by the sight before him it wouldn't take long. “Be easy with me.” He half joked. 

 

Mirianna pushed his bangs out of his face with a roll of her eyes. “We have you, love. He'll go slowly at first. But you have to ask nicely if you want more.”

 

Not quite sure of the hidden meaning in those words, Zenith just nodded and looked up at Altran. Despite all the stretching, Zenith still felt discomfort as Altran barely pressed inside him. “Just breath, Dove. It'll feel good soon.”

 

Of that, Zenith had no doubt. Still, it was a painstaking process of Altrand inching forward before stopping at ever wince, every sharp breath, and every tense muscle. After what felt like hours Altran was bottomed out deep inside Zenith while said Titan was rock hard between their stomachs. The Warlock tried to keep himself from pulling out just to thrust back in immediately. This wasn't for him it was for Zenith. Now was not the time to rut like animals. Right now he had to show Zenith just how pleasurable laying with another man could be. 

 

Amazingly, he managed to strike Zenith's prostate on the first slow thrust in causing him to flinch at the stimulation. Mistaking it for pain however, Altran moved to pull out. That is until Zenith's legs came up to lock around the man's hips. “Please,” He panted, voice already raw from his own moans and cries. “Don't stop.”

 

Mirianna had a devious look on her face as she leaned over and whispered something in the quivering man's ear. 

 

“N-no! I can't say….that!” He protested covering his eyes so he didn't have to meet anyone's eyes. It didn't stop them both from seeing his cheeks flame in a blush. 

 

“Oh what filthy words are you trying to corrupt our innocent boy with?” Altran teased with a hitch of his hips causing Zenith to let out a choked moan. 

 

Mirianna watched his reaction with a wide smirk. “He'll tell you. Sooner rather than later.” The look she then proceeded to give Altran told him exactly what he needed to know. Pulling out until only the tip remained inside their lover, he slowly slid back in to the hilt. He couldn't help but growl as he felt Zenith clench around him.

 

This pattern continued until Altran could tell Zenith was getting desperate. The poor man was trying to pull Altran in closer every time he pulled away, but said Warlock was always a master in control. “Ah ah ah, Dove. You have to use your words.” 

 

“I want...more? Please? I'm ready. Please.” The begging was a wonderful addition that Altran found he couldn't get enough of, but he knew that wasn't what Mirianna had told him to say. Nevertheless, he gave in and increased the speed of his thrusts but only minutely. It seemed Zenith knew he wouldn't give in easily as he whined. 

 

“Tease…” 

 

“Oh was that enough? How about this?” Altran braced himself with an arm on either side of Zenith's head and snapped his hips hard into Zenith's tight heat. It was short lived however as he went back to his gentle and slower thrusts. “Tell me exactly what you want…”

 

Zenith seemed to fight a battle with himself before he threw an arm over his face again while the other balled up the sheets. “Please. I want it….harder please!” 

 

Taking pity on the poor boy, Altran did just that and reveled in the outcry that came when he hit that one spot dead on. He didn't stop this time and kept going barely giving Zenith a change to recoup. “Show me your face, Dove. Look at me.” The order was obvious but the fondness in his tone dulled it's bite.

 

Zenith, always one to comply, reluctantly removed his arm to stare into Altran's darker blue eyes. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted with each pant and moan. 

 

It came to the point where even their new pace wasn't enough and Zenith was once again pushing himself back for more. “Altran! Please...Fu...Please!”

 

And then Altran up and decided he was going to  _ slow down  _ which was the exact opposite of what Zenith wanted. “Fuck me harder!” He burst out in a fit of frustration. And that sure kicked Altran into gear. Said Warlock lifted Zenith into his lap and used his pure strength to lift him up only to drop him down back onto his thrusting cock. 

 

The Titan could do nothing but take it as he was maneuvered by Altran to take each and every thrust full on. Not like he would have wanted to stop anyway. Still, once he got passed the original embarrassment of vulgar language, he found it was hard to stop. Mirianna was even surprised by how filthy his mouth got when he was desperate to cum. 

 

“Fill me with your cock. Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder!” 

 

Altran couldn’t deny it was undeniably hot. He didn’t even know Zenith knew those kind of words. Mirianna knew exactly what to tell him to get Altran riled up though. He couldn’t even speak anymore besides grunts and groans. Zenith’s nails dug into his shoulders as he held on, but Altran didn’t care. He continued to pound into Zenith at an alarming rate as Mirianna watched on happily.

 

She had never had an interest in participating in sex, but was used to watching Altran with the various hookups they would set up. Now though, they had their own lover to use as they pleased. And he didn’t seem to care about Mirianna watching. In fact, it seemed to spur him on as he looked over at the woman and spoke. “It feels...Hah!~ Unbelievable!” 

 

“Hm. That’s a 5 syllable word right there, Al. Seems like you aren’t doing something right.” She teased them both. 

 

Zenith’s eyes rolled back in his head as Altran pinned him back down to the bed and pounded him into the mattress. The room filled with his shuddering moans and mewls as well as the sound of bare skin meeting with every thrust. Drool rolled down his chin. He could do nothing but hold onto the sheets as even Altran fucked him to get a stable hold on. 

 

“I-Close! Ah~” The Titan’s words were pinched and desperate. His lovers could hear how close he was to losing it. So Altran reached between them and took Zenith’s cock into his hand before stroking it in time with his thrusts. Zenith made a sound like he was dying as he arched off the bed and painted his chest with his cum. Tears sprang to his eyes and fell down as he quaked in Altran’s hold. Thankfully, Altran didn’t last much longer with Zenith’s clenching walls. He shuddered and sighed as he pulled out one final time. 

 

The used condom was quickly tied off and disposed of as he curled around behind Zenith to hold him close. The other man had yet to stop his tears and it started to worry Altran. “What’s wrong, Dove? Are you hurt?” 

 

Mirianna returned from when she left to retrieve a damp cloth to clean their younger lover with. She peppered his cheek with small kissed while she did her best to clean the cum and lube remains on his body. As soon as they could stand, she’d send them in to the bath, but for now she climbed in. Her dress had been discarded by the door leaving her in only her underwear and a silk slip that she had on under her dress. 

 

“Mmm,” Zenith wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand trying to hide his tears. “ ‘m sorry. Just...felt good. I love you both…” He sniffled pitifully and welcomed his lovers’ arms around him. 

 

Altran pressed gentle kisses to the base of his neck. “We love you too, Sweet Dove.”

 

“Altran’s right. And we hope we made your first time special.” She pulled Zenith closer so that he could rest his head under her chin. She was shorter than the other two by far, but she knew Zenith liked to be held when he felt vulnerable. 

 

“You did...I…” Zenith gave her a watery smile. “I love you.”

 

“Aw, it seems we finally cracked that eloquent shell of yours.” 

 

Zenith gave the comment a hum of acknowledgement as he closed his eyes. He was sated, warm, and with his two favorite people in the world. The situation couldn’t have been any better. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep in their arms. 

 

“How did we get so lucky?” Mirianna asked pushing a lock of hair from their darling Titan’s face.

 

“Must have done something right in a passed life.” Altran agreed. He nuzzled into the mark he made on Zenith’s skin. “You probably think you’re clever getting him to share your filthy potty mouth.” 

 

“What can I say? He’s so young and impressionable. It’s hard not to corrupt him.” 

 

“You better hope he keeps it in the bedroom. Aiona might actually kill us.” 

 

“Pfft. You know Aiona would find it just as hilarious. Maybe we can get him to say damn next time!” 

 

“Don’t you dare!” 

 

The laugh Mirianna let out would have been obnoxious and loud had she not toned it down so as not to disturb the sleeping boy between them. 

 

It was the next morning when the three emerged from the room where Aiona greeted them all with beverages, and a food tray. Zenith raised an eyebrow at the tray, seeing as it had remedies for hangovers.

 

“Someone hungover?” He asked, noting how hoarse he sounded.

 

“Two someones.” She bluntly stated. “They had too much of the punch last night. I stayed with them to ensure no shannagains happened.” Miranna frowned slightly.

 

“Nothing did happen right?” She asked, looking a little concerned.

 

“You mean other than sad drunk Aabinus touching giddy drunk River’s boob?” She asked. “Then no.” Altran chuckled quietly as Zenith nearly did a spit take. “Am also pretty sure it was Cayde that spiked the punch.”


End file.
